


E.T.

by MuteSwann



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteSwann/pseuds/MuteSwann
Summary: An energy drink has a strange effect in Rad's alien body, making he feel like wearing himself out playing fight





	E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> • Contains drug use(energy drink that acts like an upper in Rad's body)  
>  • Depiction of mild violence and bruises  
>  • Cursing and name calling

They were all at the bodega, Enid was holding a metalic can.  
-i got this new energy drink, wanna try?  
-yeah -Rad grabbed the can from her hand and drank it "i have to keep awake while working this boring task all morning"  
-energy drinks have boring jobs to thank for their business success  
Rad went back to refilling the shop's shelves. After restocking a few he started to feel hot, his heartbeat getting faster. He dropped the products and looked at his hands, they were shaky.  
-guys, im feeling weird out of a sudden.. my heart is punching my chest, im sweating.. -he was agitated, leaning on one leg then on the other  
-isnt that usual?  
-I fell like.. running a marathon.. wearing myself out on the gym.. push to my limit... an urge to fight till i pass out from exaustion  
-dude what did you smoke?  
-no!! I didnt smoke nothing you cash attendant! Fight me!  
-im not fighting someone under effects  
-im not!!  
-fight me Rad! - KO waved his hands.  
Rad looked at him then back at Enid.  
-Whatever! You're not even a challenge, im gonna find someone actually worth getting beat up by! - he left the store angry.

-wheres bell beefer when you wanna.. have your butt wiped to you.. - he got his phone to deal Bell Beefer, it was hard with his hands shaking. "Hey bell beefer! I got a break, wanna punch the crap out of me? Where are you? Ok, wait there im coming!"  
Rad went to his van and drove to the city, where Bell Beefer was. He parked and went inside the bar kicking the door open. People looked.  
-you drove your ass all the way here just to get it beaten up - Bell Beefer said when he came close.  
-im here to fight you to the death bro! Come on get up! -he cracked his fingers and his neck.  
-id love to fight till the death with you but i just got my order so im gonna eat now  
-fight me!! - Rad, smiling, grabbed Bell's big arm and tried to pull him off his seat, but his boots sliped on the floor leaving him in the same spot. Bell beefer placed his big hand on Rad's head and pushed him off. He walked back to regain balance and imediately grabbed Bell's arm again.  
-dude, you're all wet.. just sit on your ass there and wait till im done eating!  
Rad stuck out his finger and used his levitating beam to move Bell Beefer's burger, throwing it at the place's glass door.  
Rad was grabbed by his tank top, still smiling.  
-you son of a b..lue alien you're gonna pay me another burger!  
-if ya can beat me you big coward!  
-i was gonna do that! Guess you just cant wait to be crushed to pieces!  
He punched Rad's face while still holding his shirt. Rad made a noise and looked back at him smiling, grabbing at his wrist. He punched Bell Beefer with his other hand, then was pushed back hitting the wall. People started to get agitated.  
Rad dashed forward to punch him again, his boots slipping on the floor from the speed, he barely moved.  
Bell Beefer ran a hand to his chest pushing and pressing him hard againt the wall.  
-come at me bro, give me all you got!  
-dont come blame me later when you're at the hospital!  
Rad used his beam to lift a table, smashing it against Bell Beefer. He fell down letting go. Rad jumped over him twisting his arm against his back, before Bell rolled over lying on top of him. He got up, pinning Rad down with his hands. Rad holding on to his wrists.  
-dude, you're burning. your nuts must be cooking down there. - Rad nodded viciously.  
Bell Beefer lift him in a toss, throwing Rad over the counter and against the bottles on the shelves. In a couple second Rad jumped from behing the counter over him again. He was scratched and bruised. He pushed hard trying to pin Bell down to the floor but he was the lighter one.  
-man!! make it a challenge will ya?! Im still just starting! Im still full of gas!  
Bell Beefer pushed hard againt him, making him strain to hold him in place.  
-you sure want to make a scene today, what's the deal?  
-no deal!! I just want to go all out!  
He pushed harder getting Bell Beefer down, he punched him a few times before Bell grabbed his fists and kicked him on the belly. Rad drooled and walked back, his hands still stuck on Bell's grip. He moaned loud, Bell Beefer pulled his arm and held him around his neck. Rad trashed about, holding on to his arm.  
-you dirty coward....that was dirty!...ngh.- he couldnt breath properly, his heart punching his chest.  
-you said you wanted to fight, im fighting you bro!  
Rad started to panick, his belly hurt, he felt weak, he couldnt use his powers.  
-..i. cant.breath....- it came out as a whisper.  
-you sorry yet? You're gonna pay me another burger you blue ant!  
Rad felt dizzy and less agitated. He stoped trashing about.  
The owner of the place came in complainig and demanding they leave the bar. Bell Beefer let go of Rad and got up. Rad sat on the floor disoriented before Bell pulled him rashly and dragged him out.  
-that's all your fault! Now you're getting me a whole pizza from that other place there!  
Rad was still dizzy and a little weak, but he still had a strong urge to push his body as he could.  
He walked towards Bell Beefer and atempted to grag his arm casualy. Bell shoved him off with one hand.  
-whats with you man? You really wanna come like that? You seriously asking to get your blue ass handed to you!  
-less talking more punching!  
He grabbed Bell Beefer around his torso and strained to push him down, but didnt get to move him. Bell Beefer pushed against him and easily kept balance. He felt Rad's hands shaking, and the super hot body pressed against his. He found it weird.  
-ngh.. come on!! just. .move! -Rad kept pushing, his feet sliding back.  
-yeah.. i guess im going home, you get me that pizza later.  
-what!! No!! We're fighting!  
Bell Beefer pushed him away, and he grabbed back at him. He pushed again.  
-im done with you already, you can try again some other time  
-you cant leave!! Fight me! Fight me! - he screamed on the street making people look.  
-dude what the fuck, you high or what?  
-you're not leaving!!- Rad felt angry and frustrated, he wasnt done. He felt his face burning.  
-see ya Rad- Bell turned around and walked off.  
-come back here! Fight me! FIGHT ME!!  
Tears ran down his hot face. He rushed and bumped against Bell Beefer, grabbing him and pushing as hard as he could to get him down.  
-FIGHT M-- -Bell turned to him and pressed him hard against himself, holding him by the neck with his big arm. Rad kept pushing and thrashing and punching him on the sides.  
Bell felt Rad's heart from the exposed chest pressing against his own. It beat very fast. He felt warm drops falling on his arm.  
Rad let out moans as he slowly stopped punching and pushing and just let himself in Bell Beefer's asphyxiating grip.  
Bell let go of his neck, grabbed him by his ripped shirt and got him to his van, throwing him on the back seats.  
-get yourself together so we can have a REAL fight later, loser -he closed the door and left.  
Rad lied there for a bit to catch his breath. He breathed loudly, he kicked hard at the door of his van in anger. He was dizzy for a bit. When he felt better he went to the front sit and drove back to the bodega.  
He came in the shop stomping hard. Enid and KO looked at him.  
-..what just happened? -Enid asked at his torn clothes, scratches and bruises. "Did you really get someone to beat you up?"  
-shut up! Im here to take on Mr.Gar, now thats a challenge!  
-dude.. seriously, something's up with you. Its best to sit down and wait it out.  
He ignored her, and walked in.  
She put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.  
-im serious Rad, sit down -he grabbed her wrist. She felt his shaky hand. "..maybe it was that drink i offered you earlier, you look like you're on uppers"  
-im only up on beating Mr. Gar!  
Sudenly he felt like he was going to pass out, he leaned on the counter pushing what was in it.  
-Rad... -KO watched worried.  
Enid grabbed his shirt before he dropped all his weight, ripping what was left of his shirt and hitting his head on the floor.  
-RAD -KO ran to him and held his hand.  
-sigh.. he must be coming down. I forget thing can act weird on him.  
-..what does it mean Enid? - he leaned against Rad.  
-it was probably the energy drink we had earlier. it had a stronger effect on his body. Get away from him, he's all sweaty  
-is he gonna be ok?..  
-he's gonna feel like shit for a while but yeah, he'll be ok - she tried to make him sit up, which was hard with his heavy upper body.  
-i brough him water! - Enid picked up the glass from him and splashed it on Rad's face.  
-ugh... am i dead..? -he looked around and noticed he was at the bodega. "UGH..." He lied on his side and hid his face with his hands "....im still here......"  
-Rad i was so worried...- KO climbed on top of him  
-you better not drink that energy drink again dude, you were this close to getting the beatup of your life


End file.
